New Roommates
by ms.demonic
Summary: Touya, Rima gets herself into quite a predicament. So, when she's sharing rooms with a gorgeous boy like Shiki, Senri, how can she resist him? Very easily. By being his enemy. Can those two love each other at the end? ShikixRima
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER APPLIED HERE**

* * *

**N**ew **R**oommates

x

x

* * *

**N**ot **E**veryone **E**njoys **A** **N**ew **C**hallenge. **T**oo **B**ad **H**e **D**oes.

* * *

x

x

**T**he **B**eginning **O**f **A N**ew **S**tory

Touya, Rima is a stubborn, intelligent, beautiful girl who got herself into quite a situation.

But that's beside the point. Actually… it's the whole point.

Anyways, how can a girl that looks like a porcelain doll- so fragile that one little touch can make her break- get stuck in a new moon dormitory with a new roommate, not to mention the fact that he was a boy.

I mean she's too sweet to do anything that could get her mother so enraged with her to ship her off to a school, or military prison to be more exact.

What she needs is to go off to a journey! An adventure! A quest where she can gather random characters and make one of the weirdest heard… uh… group and save the lost child! Just one little problem: she was imprisoned with her _new roommate._

Scribbling mad in her journal, Rima faced her window. It was dark out, about 10 o'clockish. She had plenty of time to finish at least five pages of intense-blowing-off-steam-writing. But fate had different plans for her. Like meeting Shiki, Senri for the first time. That first impression would determine her whole fate if she would be happy for the rest of her school life. That first impression would determine if they would be friends or enemies. That first impression would determine the fact if he would go out and buy her some chocolate pocky that would make her jump for glee.

_Knock._

Silence.

_Knock. Knock._

Silence…

Chirp. Chirp.

As fast as lightning, a pencil could be seen hitting a bird that rested on a branch right outside the window Rima had been staring out.

God rest in peace, Mr. Chirpie.

Now: silence.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"…"

_Doorknob turned._

Rima stood there, not moving to reach the handle. She awaited her fate. And as she waited, she could feel her heartbeat fasten. _They had hearts? _Her eyes had lay upon one of the most gorgeous faces that she had ever seen.

"…"

She didn't expect the character that entered her room, they're room, to be straightforward and to greet her with enthusiasm; but she didn't expect to get ignored either.

Shiki walked past her reaching for a book on his desk. It looked like he was reading it before knowing that a bookmark was on a saved page.

Rima took a glance at the cover and read the title. Disastrous. _Disastrous._ Her roommate didn't have taste, did he?

Shiki sat down on his bed and opened to his page. Rima noticed that he read fast since his eyes were going from left to right in a matter of milliseconds.

Silence…

Mr. Chirpie would have filled up the silence. RIP. And to think he was with us a few minutes ago. Ahem…

"Hello. I'm Touya, Rima."

"…"

No reply, eh?

**BAM!**

That got his attention.

"Why did you just hit your leg with an umbrella?"

Ouch.

"…"

What was wrong with Rima? She never acts like this. She's usually quiet, stubborn, and a bit rude. She wasn't the gloomy type, but she wasn't Ms. Perky either. And what was with introducing herself. Pffft. She doesn't need this.

"Hmmm."

"She dies at the end."

"…"

Oh, what a nice start. Not only is she acting out of character, but she also ruined the book to her new roommate who she'll be living with for a while.

Frustated with herself she threw a pen this time outside the window. May whoever get hit be okay.

Next thing you know: Mrs. Chirpie is going down, down, down. Good luck in hell, Mrs. Chirpie.

What a nice beginning to her new story.

x

x

* * *

**- E**xtra **S**tories -

* * *

x

x

"Oh, dear. Where should I go put my new nest with my new family? I'm just too excited to choose."

Mr. Chirpie was having a hard time picking a lovely branch to begin **his** new chapter.

"Aha! What a nice _chirp_ spot." All the bird wanted was to move his family to a bigger, better home, but of course, someone had to ruin it.

Stupid porcelain doll. With her stupid beautiful, orange hair. Her stupid baby blue electrifying eyes. Her damn annoying pale skin. Yeah, dreams don't come true. One reason why: because of that damn girl who threw that pencil.

Was it going 90 mph?

**Bong!**

Mr. Chirpie went down, down, down. He landed on the hard, concrete floors. His tongue was sticking out meaning that his time was at the end.

Moments later, Mr. Chirpie's wife, Mrs. Chirpie- now a widow- found her husband dead.

"Oh my! Sweetie! Wake up! Don't leave me with the hideous creatures, er… I mean… our children! Don't die on me!"

Mrs. Chirpie looked through the window and saw a girl standing up and a boy sitting on the bed.

"Awe, what a cute _chirp _couple."

Did she forget about her husband...?

"I wonder how long it will take for them to be together?"

Hmm...

Yep.

Two little birds- one was all covered in blue, which resembled his mother, and another had a white, flulffy patch on his stomach, which resembled his father- flew by their mother and started to jerk their head in all directions they could.

"W-where's daddy?"

"Who? OH! Well, there's no easy way to tell you this; but... he's dead."

_That was easier than I though._

Gregory and David were speechless. Two little tears started to roll down their cheek. Their father was never coming back?

Maybe if they sacrificed...someone?

Mom.

Is.

Happy.

Perfect person to sacrifice.

All they need is a plan!

**Bong!**

The two birds whipped their heads toward their mother- whip lash? - and saw her falling down on the floor.

Who beat them to it?!

That stupid girl...who we know as Rima.

x

x

* * *

**R.I.P M**r. **C**hirpie.

* * *

Ba-du-bam! My prologue is up and ready for a story to start. I'm excited for this one actually. I'm going to try my hardest to make it sound interesting so I can get a bajillion reviews and get it favorited. -shot-

Denying My Heart: It's not going so good. I'm on hiatus with it and I'm thinking of deleting it and starting all over. _Or at least re-writing some of it...maybe all._

Well, review?

**M**erry **C**hristmas


	2. Friends or Enemies?

**DISCLAIMED APPLIED HERE.**

**Chapter Dedication: **XxShiMaxX or Meg. Thanks for inspiring me and making me smile through your reviews. (:

**PS. **You, yeah, you! If you keep reviewing you just might get a dedication.

* * *

**N**ew **R**oommates

x

x

* * *

**F**ate **H**as **N**othing **O**n **L**ove.

**D**o **Y**ou?

* * *

x

x

**L**et's **G**et **I**nto **T**he **A**ction

July 10 8:15 PM

The sun is down. No birds are chirping. Everything and everyone is quiet.

Except…

…In Rima's mind.

_Well, yesterday got off to a wrong start. Tch. It was his fault, though. Stupid, anti-social boy._

Pffft.

She shouldn't care one bit about him. After ignoring her and then questioning her about her umbrella, why should she answer? Exactly. (Mr. Chirpie would have answered…)

Then again…she did ruin his book. Not a good book but that didn't give her the right to kill his curiosity about it. If only he had better taste?

Wait...didn't she read it, too?

Hypocrite.

"Stupid boy." She mumbled as she got up from her bed that she was lying on. She sighed and decided to get ready for class.

Class.

How will the new student be comfortable starting class?

Even she doesn't know.

She might as well try to enjoy her first day. She just hope that she wasn't well-known. The last thing she wanted was to be swarm by fans.

She started to put on her white, collared blouse. Charcoal lines decorated the whole blouse including the collar and cuffs. Two black buttons were on each cuff. She adjusted her lavender ribbon just below the collar making it tight but not tight enough to bother her. As soon as she finished fixing her ribbon she started to reach for her skirt.

-

-

-

Insert Rima red faced here.

-

-

-

Insert Shiki's eyes widen here.

-

-

-

He leaves the room already dressed for class.

-

-

-

The quiet explosion begins…now.

"Why does he have the worst timing? Stupid stupid Shiki."

Poor Rima.

Just as soon as she reached for her skirt, she notices someone had open the door to her room. It just so happened to be Shiki, and well, he just happen to see her without her skirt.

Is he in trouble?

Oh, hell yes.

She started to pull up her skirt- still with a tomato face- and finished putting on her uniform with the final touchings of her navy, knee-length socks, and brown leather boots.

She could finally start going to class. Two problems only: her embarrassing incident with Shiki and she didn't know anyone.

She still could believe what he said when it happened.

_Rima starts to reach for her skirt until she notices someone had entered her room._

_Shiki's eyes were the size of saucers._

_"W-what the- are y-you-?"_

_His face was just blank. He couldn't think of the right words._

_"Next time lock the door, Baka." It was barley above a whisper but she heard it._

She brushed her hair trying to occupy herself from remembering the whole scene again. She put her hair in two perfect pigtails. Her love bangs covered her forehead and brushed a little bit above her eyes. She pulled on the end of her hair ribbons- navy- to make it tight.

She took a giant breath and let it out. Mother always told her that if she's confident that nothing bad will happen. She'll just forget anything that happened with Shiki and let it live in the past. Like her mother and father always use to say: You can't live in the past so just live in the present. She finally got the meaning of it.

She left her dorm and started to walk downstairs to see a group of night students waiting for the double doors to open.

Her arms were along her side as she arrived at the bottom waiting with the rest of the students. She never met Shiki's gaze, but she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. Maybe it wasn't his but checking out who is would probably be a bad idea.

"Rima!"

"Huh?"

A beautiful vampire glided towards her. Her golden-brown, wavy hair was long that it reached her waist. Her light, dusky rose eyes could put anyone in a trance and it also made Rima stutter for words. She was tall and slim and had an elegant look to her. Her beauty was beyond amazing and she seemed sweet.

Oh, Rima, how poorly mistaken you are. She'll see what her personality really is.

"I'm Ruka. Nice to meet you. I know you're new here, so if you want I can tell you about everyone here?"

"N-"

"Okay, well I'll start off with Kaname."

She didn't want to hear about everyone but it looked like she didn't have any choice but to listen.

"I already know who he is."

"Well, of course you do. He's amazing. He's class president."

Someone's in love with the pureblood.

"Anyways, the blonde one with the jade green eyes is Takuma Ichijo. He's always happy and has a lot of enthusiasm. He's also vice-president. "

Rima didn't really pay attention. She ignored her but Ruka just kept on talking.

_I wonder if she has a way to keep quiet._

"The loud one with the blondish hair and turquoise eyes is Hanabusa Aido. He's known as 'Idol' by the Day Class. He's…confusing."

_So are you._

"Now, Akatsuki Kain is the one with light orange hair and a weird shade of brown or red eyes. His nick name is 'Wild,' enough though he's mellow."

_Kill me now._

"Seiren is the one with short, light blue hair and she's like Kaname's body guard. _Damn her._"

_I wish I had pocky._

Is Rima getting annoyed?

Yes, she is.

"And finally, the guy with the short, thick wavey, dark redish hair and silver eyes is Shiki, Senri."

Did someone's ears perk up?

"He's sometimes lazy, tired, or quiet. I don't think he has any problems with anyone."

Correction. He doesn't have problems with anyone besides her.

The doors opened while Ruka was explaining about Shiki. She continued to ignore her constant blabbing and just kept walking.

Aido's fans were all over the place. Screaming their 'I LOVE YOU!!' 'MARRY ME' or sometimes even 'I WANT YOUR CHILDREN.'

Rima wondered how he could stand it, but he saw how he reacted.

"My fans!! Please, continue loving me. You flatter me –wink- and make my day."

Idiot.

But something that Rima noticed from the corner of her eye made weird feelings happen inside her. Something was tugging at the edge of her heart. Like is someone was sewing her broken heart together. That something was fangirls trying to shove each other out of the way to give Shiki hand-made gifts. They were in love with him, too. (They were in love with everyone, she just didn't notice it.) She felt at ease when he turned them down, but she felt confused. Why did she automatically feel something like that? She hated it. She didn't want it to happen again.

They finally reached their destination: class. It seemed like they've been walking forever. Probably because of the screaming of fangirls. Her ears felt like if they were bleeding.

Rima didn't know where to sit, so she waited for the teacher to tell her the seating arrangement. The weird thing was: her sensei was a vampire hunter. A vampire hunter who was teaching Ethics.

Weird?

Just a tad.

Strange?

Hmm, maybe.

Going to be a pain in the ass?

Yes and yes.

"It's so nice to see you things here again." Sarcasm was dripping from his dark, husky voice. He glared at the girl who didn't take her seat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Listening to a beautiful voice."

Oh, she can do sarcasm too?

She's good.

"It's so nice to see a civilized vampire." The 'Sarcasm game' is really fun today. "You're next to Shiki, Senri. Hurry up."

Rima narrowed her eyes at him. The only thing she wanted to do was to kick him in the groin. But that wouldn't be a good idea. One: Kaname would have a 'talk' with her. Two: He's a vampire hunter. She doesn't want to be on his hit-list. Even though he probably has all the vampires on his hit-list.

Out of nowhere, something struck her as she went to take her seat. She just had to sit next to him.

Maybe walking out of class is a good idea.

Then again, Kaname 'talking' to her doesn't seem like it will be fun.

She whispered something to Shiki as soon as she sat down. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can you say something?"

"…"

"Someone cut off you tongue or what?!" She hissed quietly. She was getting frustrated with him. There was a four letter word to describe him.

J-e-r-k.

She just wanted for him to say something…that was all. And her wish was granted.

**Battle Scene…begin!**

Fight 1

"Next time knock."

"Next time lock." Oh, was he mocking her now?

"You're rude, anti-social, and a jerk."

"You're a new student, know your place." (Un-Shiki-like #1)

"..."

Fight 2

"Pervert."

"...How?

"You could of left faster but you stayed for a few more minutes. What kind of vampire are you? One with no reflex?"

"..."

Fight 3

"You're in love with me. Just admit it." (Un-Shiki-like #2)

"…What?"

"You probably asked Yaguri-sensei if you could sit next to me. And then you planned that whole fight so it looked like you didn't." (Un-Shiki-Like #3)

"Like hell I would."

"Are you saying that I'm not gorgeous enough for you?" (Un-Shiki-like #4)

"…" Now Rima would have to figure if she likes him or not. Though it's going near the not.

Shiki was two to three. (He won two fights! Woo!)

**Winner**: Shiki! –insert smirk here-

**Battle Scene…ended!**

"I officially hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

-

-

After class had finished. Everyone headed towards their dorm. Rima and Shiki kind of walked together. Well, they live in the same fricken dorm, of course they'll end up walking together.

Silence.

"I don't hate you…"

Rima was stunned. He didn't?

"I just dislike you intensly."

Oh.

They both entered their room and started to do whatever they usually do. Shiki continued to read his book.

Stupid book.

And Rima wrote madly in her journal.

Too bad Shiki had something on his mind.

_"I can't believe I blushed when I saw her. Thank god she didn't see me. But now I have to go pretending that I dislike her **intensly**."_

Is it that Shiki is in love…?

_"It won't be hard though. I already dislike her. I just got to start hating her."_

Love idea is shattered.

Chirp. Chirp.

"Stupid bird."

Another pencil?

95 mph this time?

"Why did you kill that bird?"

"I hate you."

x

x

* * *

**I**m **H**ere **T**o **A**nswer **Y**our **C**all.

* * *

x

x

Woo! I'm finally done with chapter one. I think it came out cute...? Well, I had fun writing it. I would actually love to have fights in a battle with my friend and to see who would win.

I noticed that people put my story in their Story Alerts but they don't review. e.e Don't make me Chop Suey you. -dogdes bacon-

**Personal Message: **Thanks, Meg, for sticking with me with my stories. (: By the way, you're an amazing writer.

**Commercial Message: **Did you know if people review concerts, newspaper articles, fanfiction stories -cough-, that they could get rich in a matter of seconds. All you have to do is press a purple button -cough- or call in 1-800-review for more information. Don't wait out to be one of the few millionares.

Batteries sold separately.

**R**eview.


	3. About Me and You

**DISCLAIMED APPLIED HERE.**

**Chapter Dedication:** DalisaY-17: Don't

Tell me what to do! I won't keep this coming! D:

Oh, I just did. Your review made me laugh so keep those reviews coming.

Mitsuki-angel: For giving me ideas on more animals to kill.

Keep reviewing!

I know two people get a dedication, but hey, at least you guys got one. (:

* * *

**N**ew **R**oommates

x

x

* * *

**N**othing **C**an **G**et **P**ast **M**e.

**Y**ou **M**ake **M**e **F**eel

**A**live.

* * *

x

x

**C**ontinue **T**he **G**ame

"I'm so bored."

_What can I do?_

Rima and Shiki were awake at daytime. They were supposed to be asleep but since they didn't have class tonight, they might as well as not sleep.

Heck, not like they care. It's a whole day to consume pocky, pocky, and pocky.

Well, for Rima anyway.

"Do what you usually do." It was low but loud enough for Rima to hear. She groaned and scribbled in her journal that she had in her hand.

_Day 13_

_Shiki is being the usual annoyance that he is and I'm bored. Very very very bored. There's nothing to do! That idiot is still reading that book. He's such a slow reader. And he doesn't have taste. Idiot._

_Oh, journal. I want to do something but I don't know what. What do vampires usually do on free days? I wonder what Shiki does…_

_Journal, you're the only one who gets to know this. It will never ever come out of my mouth- or anyone's mouth for that matter- so you and I can only read it. _

_I think…_

"What are you doing?"

By that instant Rima saw Shiki on her night desk that was next to her bed. He was sitting at the edge of the table while watching Rima.

More like observing.

"W-what?"

She closed her journal before he could even take a peek at it and quickly got up.

She poked his chest hard three times and told him angrily. "Don't do that."

"Eh."

Instead of walking back to his bed and lying down like she thought he would he got his trench coat and started to walk out the dorm.

"H-hey, where you going?" Usually she wouldn't care but she had two reasons why she would.

One she was bored. Two she was curious.

"To a photo shoot."

Hmm. That sounds like fun. No, really…it does.

Not even asking if she can come with him or not she got her trench coat as well and her pink umbrella.

"We're leaving now?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Both of them walked out of the moon dormitory together. Rima had her pink umbrella over her shading her from the sun. Shiki had his trench coat over his head protecting him.

She sighed. He looked. She put the umbrella over both of them. He let his trench coat fall on his shoulders.

_Squish._

"…Did you just kill a lizard?"

"It got in my way."

After a semi-long car ride, they finally reach the modeling industry where the photo shots were being held. Both of them slipped out the car while being protected by the magical umbrella.

"Just follow me and don't say anything."

"…"

"Good."

The automatic glass doors opened when it sensed people coming.

Rima looked around a little bit amazed.

The carpeted pink floors complimented the white, soft walls. The place was two stories with an elevator –for the lazy people- and glass stairs.

_Woah, nice stairs._

Next to the staircase was a white baby grand piano. The same one she had back home.

_Home._

"Don't stand there, come on."

She automatically followed. She kept staring around and saw the secretary talking on the phone while waving her hand dismissively.

A brunette. She was wearing a black top covered by a black suit. Her black skirt and black heels made her look elegant but gloomy. Green eyes. She had a pretty smile. Her dimple never left her face, either.

"What are you staring at?"

"The secretary."

"Why?"

"She's pretty."

"Hmm."

"You don't think so?"

"Not my taste. I like blue eyes and orange hair better."

"How nice."

She wasn't listening.

"Pay attention."

Bonk.

Before she fully understood what he meant she tripped on a step and fell down hitting herself on the head.

"Ow."

Silence.

"You could of tried to stop me from falling."

"Sounds like work."

"Bastard."

-

-

"Shiki! It's good to see you, darling. Now— _Who's your friend?_"

"Touya, Rima."

"She's super duper cute! I'm so happy for you!"

"?"

"You finally got a girlfriend!"

Bam.

Crack.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Rima, you shouldn't have hit the manager on the head with your umbrella."

"Why not?"

"Cause now you broke your umbrella."

"You'll buy me a new one."

"No."

The manager instantly got up and did a little twirl. "It's ok! I'm alive."

Fast recovery.

-

-

"Shiki, lean your back a little bit. Souza! Open his shirt a bit more."

"Yes, sir!"

And she did what she was told.

_Don't touch him._

Click.

Shiki kept staring at Rima the whole time.

"I'm running out of ideas for the shoot!"

"You're the manager, think of something!"

"Souza! Quiet!"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Uhh…"

He looks around the room and sees something that could be useful in the shoot.

"I spy with my little eye something cute to use for the photo shoot!" What does the manager think he's doing? He just can't grab Rima's arm like that, drag her, and then throw her on Shiki.

_Oomph._

"You two can do a couple photo shoot! It's perfect. Oh, Rima! Pretty please, do it for me."

"Uh, no."

"Please?!"

"Rima, just do it or will never get out of here."

-

-

30 minutes…

"Oh! Please, please, please!"

"Ugh, fine. Just leave—"

"Yay!"

-

-

"Now, Rima, since Shiki is already lying down, why don't you get on top of him."

Grumble Grumble.

Rima did as she was told but very carefully. She moved slowly as she put her leg over him and unsettled herself very uneasily on him.

Shiki, apparently not a patient person, grabbed her by the waist and slammed her on him.

Shiki's arms were held behind his head propping it up while he stared pass Rima.

Not being use to modeling, she tried to put her arms around his neck while laying her head on his body, but while trying to put her arms around his neck she accidentally hit him in the face.

Accidentally.

Maybe she did know how to model but used that as an excuse.

"Ow."

"Move your face next time."

"Perfect!"

Click.

"A few more shots to go!"

* * *

Rima collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted. Modeling was way tougher than she thought. She didn't know how, but Shiki pulled it off pretty well.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Is modeling what you do for fun?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't."

"Fine." A growl escaped from her lips. Though she thought she sounded threatening, she sounded like a child to him.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I want to know more about you. Tell me about yourself?"

"What?"

"?"

"You actually care?"

"…"

"…I play the piano."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I think I established that."

"Play for me?"

"Maybe."

_Why did I say that?_

-

-

_Journal, I got some details for you. So, I went to the photo shoot with Shiki and it was pretty fascinating. His manager is gay. I also think that he gave me a compliment. I'm not sure…but I think he's starting to like me. And I mean like like._

_-_

_-_

"Shiki."

"Wh—"

"Duck."

Splat.

"You're the reason animals go instinct."

"Stupid."

"?"

"That was a spider."

"It's still an animal."

"Not an important one. I'm doing the world a favor."

"Then kill yourself."

Ouch.

-

-

_Journal, I'm hurt._

_-_

_-_

"…I was joking."

"Night."

"Rima."

"If I were you I would just shut myself up while I'm ahead." Fake sniff. "By the way, you suck at modeling."

"

-

-

_Dear Journal…_

_I think I kind of like…well, I think I like Shiki. Yes, I do have head problems. So shut it._

Rip.

_Oops._

**I**t's **A**ll **Y**our **F**ault

x

x

**F**orgive **M**e?

* * *

Before you give me reviews saying that there a bit OOC, ( Or a lot ) yes I know! In a journal you're never in character. That's kind of the point, ya know. Letting out your secrets and info. Some people might be in character but I'm hell as sure not.

I just don't think I can do a humorous story if there in character, ya get me?

I also lost my humor, I think. Ah, anyways, now that my rant is done ( Yes, that was a little rant. I just don't like it when people say there OOC, I know they are ) go on and review.

Iloveyou (:


	4. Seven Deadly Sins

**DISCLAIMED APPLIED HERE**

* * *

**D**epression **S**tate

x

x

* * *

**I**t **H**urts.

* * *

x

x

**T**ermination.

The more days that passes the more her heart hurts. She already admitted to herself that she loves him, though she wasn't too proud of it. All she wanted to do was deny the fact that she did. She wanted to forget about Shiki and his stupid face! But it was nearly impossible since they shared the same room. She ignored his questions and his small talk. She would just ignore him when he walks pass her or near her. She wonders if he even has a clue that she was trying to avoid him. He didn't. He didn't care either way.

Modeling?

**L-u-s-t**.

Forget that. She doesn't need any more temptation, and being on top of him would just break her. She would love to be all over him, but pushing her to the ledge isn't a good way to start a normal hatred against him. She would have to admit that her sexual thoughts would drive her crazy. She would just love to dig her black manicured nails into his soft, creamy skin. Her white, sharp fangs piercing his neck made her sweat when she dreamed of it.

Yep.

She decided the only way to ever stop ignoring him is to begin to hate him…again. She thought of so many ways to begin that plan. But…everything that she thought of just made her realize that he can pull it off. Like his hair color; she hated dark colored hair, but he just made his chestnut hair look oh so cute with his silver eyes that it made him look irresistible.

Or the way his quietness got to her in the best way intended. He looked so beautiful reading his book on the pearl couch that was in thier living room. His eyes would shine and move from left to right as he turned a page.

Hating him is super hard.

The only way she could actually not pay attention to him was in class. She would try and sometimes achieve to pay attention to her sensei- who is a jerk that needs manners- and copy notes from the board.

But there was that time!

That time he whispered her name. HER NAME. It was so cute that she had to turn around, though her face was written all over with annoyance. He had this blank face and the corner of his mouth downward. Then he whispered 'pocky.' Her eye twitched but she slipped him one. He started to chew on it and his stomach started to get filled by each bite. He half smiled at her as a token of thanks. He would never really smile at her. He would never smile, period.

Jealousy.

That word is poison to anyone's lips. With each drink of that disgusting vial the person would do and speak utterly despicable things. Then the person would drown in their own misfortune and die of lonliness. Their hearts would break leaving themselves in an empty trance of a world of hurt. Rima haven't gone that far into jealousy. She knew that people who were jealous to the max would live unhappy. She didn't want that to happen, but it's hard when someone gives something to **her **_man, _noneoftheless touches him.

"_Oh, Shiki-senpai! Please! Accept our gifts!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Shiki, you should really be grateful for having a fan club. Don't waste it!"_

"_Aido, Shiki doesn't have to accept the gifts. You only do that because you… just…do."_

_Then a dramatic fan girl kneels down, hands on the floor, and begins to cry. "OH, SHIKI! I made this hand-made gift for you and you don't even want to accept it. I always dreamed of you accepting this gift and then being happy about it. I just wish-"_

"_Okay."_

"_Huh_?"

_Without any more words spoken from Shiki's mouth, he grabs the girl's present and begins to walk away._

_Before he completely walked away the girl has such determination to touch him that she jumped and cuddled him. Of course it wasn't for long- more like a second- but still; a second was long enough._

_Rima was more than pissed. You could feel a raging aura around her and well, Ruka just glided away from her, scared of being hurt in the process._

Ramble ramble.

Her diary got a full ten pages about it. Who ever thought that little happening could cause ten pages? Her diary surely didn't. And then, she decided she never want to have that feeling again. Even though Shiki threw away her present afterwards, but he accepted it so she wouldn't cry anymore. That's what caused her pain. Also another reason to hate Shiki.

**G-l-u-t-t-o-n-y.**

There was a point that depression settled in her head that she would eat to comfort her. But instead, it got out of hand. She would eat too much that there was a point Ruka has locked the fridge from her. So, instead of eating food, she would sneak out and **drink **from normal human beings. Kaname had a long talk with her with some occasion glaring. He was so disappointed and furious with her he didn't know what to do. Ichijo protected her and explained to the pure blood that she didn't mean it. Her eyes were emotionless. Almost as if her life was gone. The humans weren't killed, fortunately. She got punished. At that moment he would of destroyed her for doing what she did, but she was protected. So, all she did was felt pain as his hands encircled around her neck. She couldn't breathe. She struggled to get free, but she deserved it. She went to her dorm feeling faint. Shiki looked at her with desperation his eyes. Hers yelled back to leave her alone.

So much pain.

She just wanted everything to stop. To be put to an end. But love can do so much to one person that it started to eat her heart out. Being in a dark corner all alone wasn't the best way to solve it. Her hand was just below her hairline, supporting her bangs from touching her forehead while the other hand was lying on her cheek, her fingers pulling harshly at the ends on her eyes.

**G-r-e-e-d.**

How can money solve the problem of love? It can't. But it can surely distract one self. Gambling in places she shouldn't be in. Going around town trying to find some loose change on the floor while holding a pink umbrella on top of herself to shade her from the blazing sun. Threatening people to give her money unless they really wanted to be in pain. That was her second time in Kaname's office. She didn't want to be punished and she certainly didn't want her heart to hurt anymore, but that stupid Shiki caused her problems! Suffering so much from not sleeping and just sitting in a corner cause her beloved one to worry about her. One time she even slipped from being sleep depried that she unconsciously hit her eye with the edge of her bed.

A purple eye with orange hair; how beautiful.

**S-l-o-t-h.**

Her life was in despair. She was always sad from the beginning of admitting she loved him. He tried to comfort her, to get her to talk, but she would scream and push him away from her. She would always tell him that he wouldn't understand what pain she was in. He would drop it and just leave her alone. Some points she would be too lazy to go to class. She would just stay in her dorm and coward under her covers or just go to her normal depressing corner. Her third time in his office.

Three strikes you're out.

Bruises on her arms and shoulders were visible. No one asked how she got it. She was scared of going to Kaname's office again. She didn't need any more pain than usual.

Fakeness.

At one point she tried to fake being happy. Her classmates were confused at her sudden change of mood. Aido would try to get her to talk and admit her problems. She would just reply, 'I'm fine.' Everyone knew she wasn't. She would fake that she ate. Her stomach would growl of starvation and her heart would cry and break of not letting go. She wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong and for a while people called her fake. She hated being called that but it was none of their business. She didn't care either way. Why would she? She faked that she didn't love Shiki. She would ignore and treat him coldly. She faked to her parents that she was alright. She continued to fake life.

Home.

All she wanted was home now. She didn't want to stay at the moon dormitory anymore. Coming there caused her so many problems that she figured if she went back to the place she left from, she would be okay. So, she tried it. She went home for a little bit but suffered even more. Now she could never see his face. And that made her crazier than ever. Then, she went back. Back to the place that made her heart get rejected.

**W-r-a-t-h**.

She hated herself. Hated her emotions. She never ever felt like this. Now she felt like murder…over _some _**guy**. She started to hate everything even what she loved before. Her frustration got the best of her. She spoke rudely to everyone and to Shiki himself. They both got in a fight with each other. He would pin her on her bed and he would be on top. He would try to get her to listen to him but her kicks sent him flying across the room. Others could here what was going on but didn't help to stop it. They just stood outside of their doors in their nightgowns and silk PJs and just listen. The fight would stop and next thing you know, Shiki left the room with anger written all over his face. Rima would begin to hate herself even more and then tears would sting the corners of her eyes. She wished she could cause pain to someone else. More pain then she was experiencing at the moment.

Two mirrors break in half. One side shows happiness the other…

**E-n-v-y.**

She envied Ichijo at a certain point. Silly, yes, but he was the closest thing to Shiki. She wanted to take him away from Ichijo but she snapped. Her envy state didn't last long. She would laugh at herself and that was the only time she didn't feel sad, hatred, or envy. She actually smiled, but of course, smiling doesn't get rid of all your problems like erasing a drawing does. It takes time to heal and with time she started feeling a bit better.

Ring ring ring.

"_I'm better. I promise. I really am."_

"_If you ever have a problem, Rima, I'm here."_

"_Thanks, Ichijo, but I don't have any problems."_

_Step by step by step. Her life was going into another world. Turn by turn by turn. Her heart would jump into her own world. Burn by burn by burn. All she did was dream. Run by walk by stop. She woke up and started to flee._

**P-r-i-d-e.**

She started to gain way more confidence in herself. But her pride went up too high. She started being rude to people but by making them feel little. "Please, anyone can do that. I can make that way better with no eyes." _Tch_. _Girl, you can't do better with four eyes. _"Wow. That cake did not deserve an award." _You'll probably burn the kitchen before you can insert the cake mix into the oven. _"I'm super pretty that any guy would be lucky to have me." _So, why hasn't Shiki want you yet_?

Crack.

She would apologize to everyone and they would forgive her. They knew something was wrong with her, but they didn't know what.

Realization.

**Seven **_**Deadly **_**Sins. **Tears and torment. "A proud look, a lying tongue, and hands that shed innocent blood, a heart that deviseth wicked imaginations, feet that be swift in running to mischief, a false witness that speaketh lies, and he that soweth discord among brethren." She would whisper that to herself the night she figured it happened to her.

She **loved **the deadly sins, but she never wanted to experience it. She **loved **the heavenly virtues, and she did want to experience it.

She needed comfort. More than anything.

* * *

"Hey, Rima!"

"Ruka."

"I see that you're back to your normal self! I'm glad!"

It was true. After days of recovering from her deadly sins she realized she shouldn't act that way at all, especially over a boy.

"Um, uh, um… Rima-senpai…?"

She turned around to see a small looking boy. His face couldn't be seen since he bowed down.

"…Yes?"

Fan boy. How typical.

"Here!!"

An outstretched hand was held before her, which carried a box of chocolates. Her hand was stretching towards his hand to accept his gift, but an arm intercepted.

"Did I interrupt?"

The fan boy was about to question him for doing what he did, but the fire in Shiki's eyes mentally shut up the kid making him run in fear.

"Tch. Fans can be so annoying, don't you agree?"

"Why?"

"They just bother-"

"No. Why did you interrupt? I was going to accept his gift."

"I'll get you a box of pocky."

Instant answer.

"Hai."

And Shiki grabbed her hand motioning for her to walk to class. And though she was her self meaning she was able to smile, when he touched her hand she felt her heart lighten up. She felt like it was floating in the air and it was going to jump out of her chest.

And just for a moment, she actually thought that Shiki had felt jealousy.

**I F**eel **S**o **L**ight **H**earted.

x

x

**T**ill **N**ext **T**ime.

* * *

Woah. How long has it been since I written a chapter for this story? Well, to explain myself, I've been busy. I was really busy with school, my social life, and being grounded. xD

Well, at least I got back to you with this new chapter. I got a review that said I should make Shiki jealous. So, I started to write my story as him being jealous and Rima was going to do all she can do to make him stay that way.

But then I got thinking: how boring and typical. So, I decided to do the seven deadly sins in this. I somehow started writing jealousy and got to lust and then wrath and gluttony. So, bingo! I deleted my first draft and then started doing my second draft, which turned out to be this!

I hope you like it. Review, please?


End file.
